Enamorada de mi mejor amigo
by MQuitiz
Summary: Kari ocultaba sus sentimientos, sabía que TK estaba con otra, pero este ahora quiere hablar con su mejor amiga. Pésimo summary, lean mi historia .-.


Hola! :D Este fic fue uno de los primeros que hice y lo había publicado en un foro hace un año mas o menos; lo encontré entre mis archivos y quería que lo leyesen, espero les guste! (:

Ha pasado un día más. Mientras me dirijo a mi escuela estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos, me encuentro con una de mis mejores amigas: Yolei; nos ponemos a conversar hasta que llego al salón, empiezo a ordenar mis cosas y en eso lo veo… veo a ese rubio que conozco desde los 8 años y con quien me volví a encontrar 3 años después para empezar una nueva aventura… ese chico de ojos azules y una sonrisa que atrae la vista de cualquier chica. Mi mejor amigo T.K., y solo puedo decir eso porque él… ya tiene novia: Yumi Takeda; una chica morena y de ojos azules al igual que él… ya tenían un poco mas de dos meses juntos y parecían felices; cuando lo vi, vi como ambos estaban a un lado hablando, me moleste cuando lo vi con ella. El casi siempre hablaba de ella cuando todos nos reuníamos, especialmente cuando de vez en cuando salíamos los dos…, al principio no me molestaba, hasta creí estar feliz por mi amigo, pero creí mal… asi es, estoy celosa de que él le preste mas atención a ella y que… él la quiera.

-Kari- en eso escuche como pronunciaba mi nombre.

-Hola T.K.- le dirigí una sonrisa- pasa algo?- le pregunte al verlo algo mal.

-Podemos… hablar?

-Claro, qué pasa?- mi voz sonaba preocupada.

-Yo…

El profesor entró al aula y cada uno se sentó en sus asientos. Mire a T.K. mientras me preguntaba qué podía ser lo que me quería decir. Tocó el timbre del receso, quise acercarme a él para que me dijera lo que me quería decir, pero Yumi se acercó primero, parecía molesta y empezó a discutir con T.K.; no quise escuchar ni interrumpir, asi que preferí salir del salón e irme al patio donde me encontré con mis amigos, volví a ver a Yolei… necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Sucede algo Kari?

-Yolei… ellos están hablando, ella no parecía muy feliz- Yolei captó rápidamente lo que le estaba diciendo, ella sabía que desde hace tiempo me empezó a gustar mi mejor amigo.

-OH! Tú crees que ellos estén…

-No lo se Yolei…, pero tampoco quiero verlo triste.

-Y qué piensas hacer, no le piensas decir lo que siente por él?

-Yo… no estoy segura, además no puedo afirmar que ellos…

-Pero y que si asi lo fuera? Amiga tienes que decirle lo que sientes, él tiene que saber de tus sentimientos… no pierdas el tiempo.

¿Qué no pierda el tiempo? Sonaba fácil decirlo… pero qué pasa si yo no le gusto a él?, es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder su amista… Tengo que pensar.

-Lo intentare Yolei- fue lo último que le dije a mi amiga antes de que el rubio de mis sueños apareciera de la nada.

-Hola chicas, Kari… necesito decirte algo por favor- me miró con esa mirada a la que no puedo decirle no y acepte. Me llevó a un lado de donde estábamos.

-Y bien?- le pregunté

-…- Me miró, me quede viéndolo, había vuelto a poner una cara seria- Termine con Yumi.

-¿Qué?- Me sorprendí de lo que me dijo a pesar que ya me lo estaba imaginando.

Estaba a punto de responder pero sonó el timbre. No dijo nada mas en el camino al aula, lo último que me dijo antes que volviera a empezar la clase fue:

-Podemos ir al parque después de clases? Ahí será más cómodo de contarte… además tengo que decirte algo importante.

Yo acepte, me encantaba pasar tiempo con él… aunque a veces me hablase de Yumi, pero ahora él necesitaba apoyo por lo de hoy, o eso al menos creí yo; asi que no estaría mal salir con él después de la escuela.

Durante el transcurso de clases T.K no habló y yo me volvía a preguntar que era lo importante que me quería decir. Terminaron las clases y vi como T.K. me esperaba ya en la puerta. Me dirigí a donde estaba y salimos de la escuela para dirigirnos a un parque no muy lejos de nuestros hogares, nos sentamos en una de las bancas y espere a que él empezara a hablar.

-Creo que nunca funcionó- me dijo de repente- esa relación… quiero decir, al principio todo parecía que iba a ir genial, pero- levantó un poco su mirada y me miró- empecé a sentir que las cosas no iban tan bien, ella empezó con los celos, decía que pasaba mucho tiempo con ustedes… mas que todo contigo… hasta hubo un momento en el que me dijo que eligiera entre ella y tú- al oír eso se me pasó el corazón, no podía crees lo que me estaba diciendo- le dije que no podía hacerme elegir, discutimos por un tiempo, y las cosas se arreglaron, sin embargo ella seguía con los celos, había cambiado completamente de cómo cuando la conocí, no se si eso hizo que despertara o…- me volvió a mirar, pero esta vez por un largo rato- fuiste tú.

-A… a qué te refieres?- le respondí un poco nerviosa. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Yo…- me tomó de las manos- estoy enamorado de ti

-T.K. yo…- intente decir algo.

-Sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento para decirlo ya que acabo de salir de una relación, pero quiero que sepas lo que siento. Esto lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo, casi cuando nos volvimos a encontrar después de 3 años, pero no pude decir nada. Luego hubo un tiempo en que tú me dijiste que te gustaba ese tal Kokushi, preferí no decir nada y… dejar que todo pasara y verte solo como mi mejor amiga; de ahí conocí a Yumi y sentí algo especial por ella, pero no era lo mismo que siento contigo.- Me miraba y yo me quedaba callada hasta que pude decir algo.

-T.K…, yo siento lo mismo, no sabes cuanto he esperado escuchar todo lo que me has dicho… yo también estoy enamorada de ti, lo he estado desde hace años, pero sentía que no podía pasar nada y trataba de fijarme en alguien mas.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- me preguntó

-Tenía miedo, miedo de que si te lo dijera y tú no me correspondieras, podría perder tu amistad.- dije bajando la mirada.

-No seas tonta, cómo puedes pensar eso? Kari, tú eres la persona a la que más quiero y no soportaría perderte- me dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro.

-T.K….

Nos fuimos acercando hasta que juntamos nuestros labios formando un tierno beso del que nos tuvimos que separar después de un minuto por la falta de aire. Al separarnos, ambos nos sonreímos de una manera dulce y nos abrazamos.

-Kari…- se separó un poco de mi- quieres ser mi novia?

Le sonreí y me le acerque para darle otro beso.

-Nada me haría más feliz que poder estar a tu lado- le dije al separarnos del beso.

.Tú eres la que me haces el chico más feliz- me dijo con su sonrisa, yo le respondí de la misma manera- vamos?

-Vamos- le dije muy feliz mientras me acompañaba a mi casa.

No deje de sonreír en todo el día, por fin estaba con el chico de mis sueños.

Fin!


End file.
